


Lo que el corazón desea

by bouenkyou



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3270266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bouenkyou/pseuds/bouenkyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyuuga asks Kiyoshi for help with his Spanish homework.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lo que el corazón desea

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [basketball poet society](http://basketballpoetsociety.tumblr.com/tagged/challenge-no-108) challenge 108: Multilingual.  
> Note that this work is mainly in English with some sentences in Spanish, however I won't include a translation for the Spanish sentences as I feel it's best if the reader doesn't know what they mean. Title means: what the heart wants.

Hyuuga let out an irritated huff, this was getting nowhere. Kiyoshi hummed, looking like the poster child of divine concentration while he wrote down stuff on his notebook. Rows and rows of words Hyuuga couldn’t even begin to make sense of.  

At this point he could feel a nasty headache coming and maybe in about 5 minutes he was going to start seeing red if Kiyoshi didn’t stop his stupid behavior.

“Kiyoshi, could you please stop that? I asked you something!” He was trying very hard to keep his tone even, but it was proving to be quite difficult.

“ _¿qué sucede? ¿No entiendes lo que digo?_ ” Kiyoshi said as he pouted innocently and Hyuuga felt the impending urge to shout at the top of his lungs.

Kiyoshi was supposed to help him with his Spanish homework, but instead he was 0.5 seconds from making the vein on Hyuuga’s forehead explode. Hyuuga tried to remember the different techniques he had learned to control his anger and he took a couple of deep breaths to calm down.

“Listen, I get it. I’m sure you’re doing this to spite me, but I seriously need help here and you’re the only one I can ask. Could you stop being a jerk for one minute?” Hyuuga was supposed to turn this in tomorrow and classes were already over. If he planned things right, he could finish this quickly before they had to go to club activities.

“ _Si me das un beso,_ ” Kiyoshi said, smirking. Hyuuga had no idea what he had said, but the female classmate sitting next to Kiyoshi stared at them and giggled, so he was sure it wasn’t something good. Damn those people and their abilities to learn other languages. Still, whatever it was, it probably wasn’t worse than having to turn double the homework for extra credit because he didn’t turn this one in.

“Yeah, whatever, I’ll do whatever. Just help me out, please?” He had lost the battle this time around, but it seemed like Kiyoshi was about to agree anyway, so a little pleading would probably make the other really take pity on him and help.

“Alright, I’ll help. Just remember you promised, ok? No regrets later,” Kiyoshi smiled warmly, looking at him straight in the eye and Hyuuga felt the air change around them. His heart even skipped a beat, the damn traitor.

Kiyoshi took a look at Hyuuga’s worksheet, “This word here, ‘ _ventana_ ’ means window,” he pointed out, “but listen, it’s not like in English where you can just stick a definite article and move on. I mean, in Spanish articles also have genders,” he said, sitting in front of Hyuuga.

—

In the end Kiyoshi patiently explained everything and Hyuuga finished his homework on time. They went to club activities afterwards and by the time he was ready to go back home, Hyuuga had completely forgotten he had promised something to Kiyoshi. He lay in his bed wondering what that had been about. He suddenly remember the words,

“ _Si me das un beso._ ”

If Hyuuga wanted to, he could look up the words on his Spanish dictionary, but something about it made him feel strangely nervous. Admittedly, he was a little afraid to know what he had promised to do.

He managed to fall asleep not long after that, but those words followed even into his dreams, making him uneasy.

Turns out he didn’t have to wait long to find out. The following day he turned in his homework without problems and during lunch time Kiyoshi approached him, “I hope you haven’t forgotten,” he said.

Hyuuga huffed and crossed him arms over his chest, “Who do you take me for, I’m a man of my word,” though something indescribable was welling inside him, an unnerving anxiety.

 “Ok, meet me behind the gym after class. Don’t be late,” Kiyoshi said before walking away.

Hyuuga really regretted not checking his dictionary. Not knowing what to expect turned his growing anxiety in some sort of desperation that gnawed at him. He couldn’t think about anything else until the time they were supposed to meet arrived.

He walked towards the back of the gym on autopilot. His hands were sweating and he felt ridiculously self-conscious. The logical part of his brain berated him. This was stupid. Really, how bad it could be?

“Hey,” Kiyoshi greeted him when he reached the spot behind the gym. Hyuuga nodded as a way of greeting and faced the other boy directly, “so, let’s get this over with,” he said.

“Then, please stand here,” Kiyoshi pointed to the wall, “and close your eyes.”

Hyuuga sighed and did as he was told. As expected, Kiyoshi was probably going to hit him square in the face and have the wall absorb the impact or something. Or he was going to prank him in a stupid way.

He didn’t expect Kiyoshi to kiss him. His eyes flew open the moment lips met his and all the air escaped his lungs. Kiyoshi pushed him against the wall and grabbed his face, as to not let him escape. He even had the gall to swipe his tongue across Hyuuga’s lips and when Hyuuga opened his mouth to protest, Kiyoshi pushed his tongue in, deepening the kiss.

Hyuuga accepted defeat, closed his eyes and took it like a man. He was always true to his word, after all.

The kiss was over in a few more seconds. Kiyoshi pulled away, smiling and Hyuuga moved from the wall, grumbling.

“Is this all?” Hyuuga said, “I’m sure there are other, more effective, ways to make me not ask you for help with homework again,” he murmured bitterly.

“You’re wrong, Hyuuga,” Kiyoshi said, “this was something I really wanted. Now let’s go to the gym, club activities started already.” He walked away.

Hyuuga stopped for a second to think about Kiyoshi’s statement. No, that was impossible. This surely was something else Kiyoshi had done just to annoy him. “Hey, wait!” he angrily shouted as he following Kiyoshi towards the gym. 


End file.
